The Clothing Rack
Homobonus-MT8 The Clothing Rack, known in the Database as Homobonus Sector, is where pieces of clothing, jewelry, shoes, etc. have been stored since Warehouse 5 when the Byzantines began collecting the garments of the famous religious persons. Recently, though, the clothing of celebrities, outlaws, and politicians have been added to the collection. This section is divided into several "aisles" (racks, shelves, and stands) specifically for each type of clothing. Jewelry is held in The Display Case. Headwear - Reboux-923 * Al Capone's Fedora * Arthur Aitken's Pith Helmet * Ashurbanipal's Crown * Atlanta Ripper's Balaclava * Barthelemy de Chasseneuz's Wig * Bear Bryant's Houndstooth Hat * Benedict Arnold's Wig * Charles Jeffries' Skeleton Army Cap * Che Guevara's Beret * Davy Crockett's Racoon Skin Cap * Eddie Leonski's Hobby Hat * Edgar Bergen and Charlie McCarthy's Top Hats * FBI Boater Hat * Frederic Gehring's Hat * Giuseppe Caspar Mezzofanti’s Zucchetto * Jeanne Baret's Hat * John Hetherington's Top Hat * Liu Pengli's Hanfu Hat * Minnie Pearl's Hat * Richard Matheson's Barrett * Sir William Schwenck Gilbert's & Sir Arthur Seymour Sullivan's Top Hats * Sunrise High Sierra Camp Hat * Tommy Cooper's Fez Neckwear - Windsor-365 * Beatrix Potter's Scarf * Catherine the Great's Scarf * Christian Doppler's Tie * Christopher Lee's Bowtie * George Bush Sr.'s Tie * Jon Stewart's Tie Tops - Turnbull-234 * Anna Baker's Wedding Dress * Ethel Granger's Corset * Frank Clewer's Sweater * James Bulger's Sweater * Joan II, Duchess of Berry's Dress * Michael Fagan's T-Shirt * Shrinking Toddler Sweater * Woodstock Tie Dye Shirts Legwear - Capetillo-192 * Levi Strauss's Original Pair of Jeans * Manfred Gnädinger’s Loincloth Footwear - Vivier-133 * Besarion Jughashvili's Leather Boots * Boots from the Grande Armée * Catherine the Great's Slippers * Charles Macintosh's Socks * Empress Dowager Cixi's Shoes * Janine Charrat's Ballet Slippers * Mike Powell's Track Shoes * Missing Left Sock * Nancy Sinatra's Boots * Nathan J. Barnatt's Shoes * Nicolae Ceausescu's Shoes * Peter Kollwitz’s Boots * Ric Silver's Shoes * Svetlana Pankratova's Shoes Overwear (Jackets, coats, etc) - Burberry-798 * Badea Cârțan’s Coat * Draco's Cloak * Elisabet Ney's Black Artist Frock Coat * Fritz Haarmann's Overcoat * Lynette Fromme’s Red Robe * Norman Babcock's Hoodie * Owain Glyndwr's Surcoat * Paul Dresser's Coat * Scot Halpin’s Tour Jacket * Sharbat Gula's Shawl * T.E. Lawrence's Thawb Robe * Ulrich Rülein von Calw‘s Leather Mining Apron * Vincent Gigante’s Bathrobe Accessories - Halsted-522 * 3-D Glasses * Agnes Randolph's Handkerchief * Alexander Wilson's Falconry Glove * Bando Mitsugoro VIII's Hachimaki * Belva Gaertner's Hair Tie * Calico Jack's Belt * Coco Chanel's Handbag * Elizabeth Barton's Leather Belt * Emil Krebs’ Pince-Nez * Horace DeVaughan's Belt * Isadora Duncan's Scarf * Jimi Hendrix's Bandana * Lucretia Garfield's Reading Glasses * Magdelaine Laframboise's Foxskin Shawl * Marion Davis' Scarf * Metal Bending Blacksmith Gloves * Michael Malloy's Scarf * Otto Lilienthal's Gloves * Snarky Reading Glasses Outfits (2+ Pieces) - Worth-295 * Armand David's Glasses & Zucchetto * Colonel Sanders' Suit * George Joyce's Uniform * Graduation Ceremony Outfit * Osborne Reynolds' Attire * Shigechiyo Izumi's Kimono * Zelda Fitzgerald's Outfit * Zelda Kaplan's Nightclub Outfit Unsorted *Beatrice Portinari's Shroud* *Christian Mortensen's Thread and Needle* *Declothing Sword* *Francois Nivelon's Sewing Needle* *Hermann Goring's Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross* *Hippolyta's Girdle* *Isaac Singer’s Sewing Machine* *Jane Pierce’s Veil* *John Kay's Needle* *Louis Vuitton's Suitcase* *Martha Graham's Ballet Shoes* *MC Hammer's Parachute Pants* *Merit Badge Sashes from Boy and Girl Scouts of America* *Noah Brannen's Desk Fan *Pinto Colvig's Clown Shoes and Nose* *Silk Sash of Mulan* *The Golden Fleece* *Trail of Tears Quilt* *"Transylvanian's" Glam Rock Costumes from Rocky Horror Picture Show* *Vlad III's Hat* *Willie Francis' Leather Hood* Winston-813H This aisle was set aside to contain all the jewlery artifacts in the Clothing Rack. *9th Parachute Chasseur Regiment Pin *Abigail Williams' Pendent *Axe Ring *Bakelite Dress Clip *Betty White's Pearl Earrings *David Livingstone's' Pocket Watch *Hermaphroditus' Gold Bracelets *Hummingbird Button *Jet Glass Cicada Button *Jose de San Martin's Amulet *Lee and Marina Oswald's’ Wedding Rings *Magnetic Lion Head Ring *Malachite Ring *Monarch Butterfly Clip *Padlock Charm *Ring of Gyges *Robert Todd Lincoln's Pocket Watch *St. George Ring *Sylvia Browne's Pearl Earrings *Trail of Tears Turquoise Ring *Victorian Swallow Mizpah Brooch Category:Sections Category:Clothing Rack